The Return of Robotnik
by xXSuper Sonic FanXx
Summary: It's been 5 years since the events of Sonic X. Everyone has been living happily on Mobius. But a mysterious murder followed by the disappearance of Dr. Robotnik cause much anxiety and fear...and one question. Where's Robotnik?


**The Return of Robotnik**

Chapter 0: Intro and Prolouge

The events of "The Return of Robotnik" take place 5 years after the events of Sonic X. The age of most of the main characters are now:

Sonic the Hedgehog: 21

Shadow the Hedgehog: Physically 20. Really in his late 50's

Tails the Fox: 12

Amy Rose: 20

Rouge the Bat: 23

Shade the Echidna: Physically 21. Really over 4000 years old

Knuckles the Echidna: 23

Dr. Ivo Robotnik : 55

Cream: 11

Neo the Hedgehog: 4

Rex the Hybrid: Physically 14. Really only 3

Now, please note this is a fanbased story. Some characters (as you may have noticed above) are fan-fiction and made by me. I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog series characters, they are all owned by Sega. The following events of this story are not in relation with and are not the opinions of Sega.

This story is almost entirely fanbased, besides the fact that it builds off of previous Sonic the Hedgehog events. Now that we got all that copyright stuff down, let's get into the Prolouge!

_It was a dark, stormy night. A lone cruise ship sailed over the ocean towards Station Square. Many scared pedestrians gathered around the Town Halls main corridor to watch the sinister scientist's, Doctor Robotnik's, broadcast of their doom. The giant television flickered on._

"Greetings citizens of Station Square!" Dr. Robotnik's voice boomed over the speakers. Over the years, his attire had grown grungy, and he was very unkempt. He wore round spectacles, and a black labcoat with metallic gloves and boots. His mustache had grown into a beard, wich was a dark, dark orange, flekked with grey. His skin had grown paler and wrinkled. It was amazing how much he'd aged in only two years, yet time works very differently on Mobius.

"As you all know by now, I have returned to Earth! And this time it was no mistake- and I planned very carefully! Your hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, is no longer here to save you." He grinned as he said the last few words, for his sleek, black cruise ship was now floating over Station Square. It was very different from his previous models.

His new ship, the "Mobian Cruiser", was much different from his older models. This ship was much sleeker, and not as intricate as the "Egg Carrier". It was also black, and the logo of Eggman was printed on the side in red, outlined by white. The only visible weapons on the ship were small tubes sticking out of the bottom of the ship. There were eight in all. There was no visible view-port aboard the ship.

"But all the better, just so your little military doesn't get any ideas, I'm going to show you my new power. Behold… The Z Series!" He pushed a large red button in the cockpit and began laughing like a maniac as he finished.

A ball of light appeared from inside each of the eight cannons, each a different color. Green, purple, yellow, red, blue, white, cyan, and… the final light was barely visible, but it seemed to be black. Suddenly, a beam shot out of each own, a quick flash of light, and eight pods slammed into the outskirts of Station Square, surrounding the Town hall in a circle.

The first pod opened, and an intimidating blue robot stepped out. It looked like Metal Sonic, but more defined. More _powerful._ The second pod opened… and out stepped a Mecha-Knuckles. Followed by a Mecha-Silver, a Mecha-Tails, Mecha-Jet, Mecha-Shadow, and a cyan colored robot that somewhat resembled Shadow, but had the wings of a bat. The robots began rampaging and destroying the city, killing hundreds of innocent civilians and burning down, destroying, or marking buildings with the "Robotnik Seal of Ownership". This was a Pruple egg with a white E in the center.

After leaving a bloody, burning trail from their pods to the Town Hall, civilians inside surrounded the mayor protectively. They were cut down in seconds, as Dr. Robotnik beamed down from the "Mobian Cruiser" outside. As women, children, and a few cowardly men huddled against the wall, Dr. Robotnik, now tall and lean, strode through the door straight to the mayor. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.." Dr. Robotnik said, with an evil, chilling smile.

"Please, you can do whatever you want, just don-"

"Oh I know I can do whatever I please. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I have all the power no. I AM IN CONTROL!" Robotnik yelled, his labcoat flying off as he spoke to reveal a new cyborg body.

"Oh god, please spare me…" The mayor whimpered.

"Spare you? HA! It's time I've gotten the respect and place in society I deserve…" Robotnik growled, as he grabbed the mayor by the throat with a robotic arm and lifted him into the air."I'm finally going to rule this world," Robotnik said, dropping the body of the now lifeless mayor and turning to look out the window at the burning, body-strewn streets of Station Sqaure. "And nobody is going to stop me."

Chapter 1: The Gang's All Here

Sonic savored the last bits of breeze that flowed through his hair as he came to a stop in front of his house on Mobius. He'd been patrolling the island daily, but still no signs of Robotnik. "Maybe he's finally left to plague some other planet." Sonic thought, as he strolled into his house. It didn't matter to him, as long as Robotnik was gone. After all… Sonic had a family to tend to.

"Daddy!" Neo shouted, turning the corner and zooming up to his dad's side in a spin-ball. Neo was 4 years old, Sonic's son. He was a lime green and had deep blue eyes. He wore white gloves his mother had knitted for him to be just like Sonic's. His shoes were even the same, although they were Sonic's old shoe style (with a buckler) and were blue rather than red. Neo's spines were very similar to Sonic's, but he had two extras at the top of his spines that were longer and wavier than the others. Neo had inherited his father's speed and his mother's head-strong attitude.

"Where have you been? I wanted to show you how high I can jump now! Wait 'til I tell mom you've been out looking for Robotnik again!" He yelled, quickly growing angry.

"Not to mention her temper." Sonic thought as he sighed and said, "Tell you what Neo. You keep this between us, and I'll teach you my super-secret… uh… tornado spin!"

"Neato! Okay, I won't tell. But you know, you could've just asked." Neo said with a sly smile.

"Great. Now I have to figure out how to do a tornado spin." Sonic though, as Neo ran outside to find Grim. Grim was Neo's pet Hell Chao that he'd gotten for his 2nd birthday.

"SOOOONIIIIIC!" Came a familiar, booming shout from the kitchen.

"Uh oh. Better not keep her waiting!" Sonic said aloud to himself, dashing into the kitchen.

"Where have you BEEN?" Amy scolded, almost as if he was her child rather than her husband, as he sped into the room. "You missed lunch! I was worried sick!" Amy's face suddenly became very serious and sad. "We haven't s- se- seen Robotnik in a while… I thought something might've happened to you. He's been a lot more dangerous lately…" Amy sniffed.

Sonic sighed, and gave Amy a hug. It was true, Robotnik had been much more fierce lately. He'd proved that by capturing Espio, who was scouting out the reason as to why Robotnik had abducted the chaos emeralds, and killing him. That was the last anyone had seen or heard Robotnik. Everyone was tense lately.

"That's exactly why I was out Amy. I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe." Sonic assured her.

"Well… ok. Just let me know before you run off like that. You scared me." Amy said, calming down. Now, do you want some lunch? We had tuna sandwiches."

"Um… I'm fine Amy. I'll wait 'til dinner tonight at Shadow's place to eat. I wanna save room for Rouge's chili dogs!" It was true chili dogs were his favorite food, but the two untouched soggy tuna sandwiches didn't look very appetizing. It seemed Neo was going to wait as well.

"Ok. I have some cleaning to do. Want to help?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

"Actually, I was about to head over to Knuckles place on Angel Island. You know, he just broke up with Shade… he's going through a lot right now. I want to talk to him." Sonic said, hoping to get out of chores.

Amy sighed, gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, and said "Fine. Just watch yourself. Be home by 8 so we aren't late for Shadow's party!" Amy said forcefully, and walked off to mop the kitchen floor.

Sonic smiled and thought "How could I have been so stupid as to avoid her all that time? At least I got over it." and dashed out the door to Angel Island.

_Later, at Knuckles new house just outside the Chaos Emerald relic…_

"Thanks for coming Sonic." said Knuckles, as he led Sonic to the living room. Things were really messy since Shade had moved out. Knuckles plopped down on the couch, and Sonic sat in the recliner opposite him.

"Knuckles, you really need to take care of yourself. This place is a dump!" Sonic commented as he sat down, and a layer of dust exploded off the chair. Knuckles looked at his shoes, kind of hurt. "Uh, sorry Knux… it was only a joke… don't take it so hard."

"I know Sonic. I've just been kind of depressed since Shade and I broke up. I don't know how it happened. We're the last of our kind. How can we NOT be together?" Knuckles said sadly.

"Well, just look at Rouge and Shadow! They're together, they even have a kid!" Sonic pointed out.

"So.. I should be happy because she might find someone else? Sorry Sonic, but this isn't really helping." Knuckles said, his voice getting a bit angry.

"Well Knux, I don't mean to hurt you, but maybe it's time you mov- wait a minute… Shadow and Rouge! I'm totally gonna be late! Sorry Knuckles, I gotta scram!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping up and running out the door.

"Wait Sonic, you-" Knuckles yelled out the door, but his words were lost in the wind.

_Sonic managed to arrive at Shadow and Rouge's house just in time. He was greeted at the door by Rex, Shadow and Rouge's son._

"Oh. It's _you._ You're late, you know." Rex said at the door, glaring at Sonic with a look of obvious dislike. Rex was a cyan hedgehog with white eyes. He sported black gloves with spikes on the tip of each finger, and black boots with spikes on the bottom. He look similar to his father, although his spine detail was black and he had a long, wavy wisp of hair coming off of his head. He also had black bat-wings on his back. He looked 14, but that was only because he was aging so rapidly. It had slowed down now, but he almost completely skip to his teen years. He was really only 3. "Come in, I guess."

"Thanks." Sonic said, returning Rex's glare. Sonic didn't like Rex very much. There was obvious friction between them, but you could also tell he was serious with his hate and rage. Shadow had just been using hate to mask his pain. Now that he had Rouge, he wasn't so bad any more.

Rex led Sonic into the dining room where Amy, Shadow, Tails, and Neo were sitting. There were still three open seats left. Sonic sat next to Amy. Rex sat (reluctantly) next to Neo, but scooted as far away as him from possible. If there was one person he seemed to dislike more than Sonic , it was Neo. Tails and Neo, (seeming) to be around the same age, were very good friends. Tails had grown taller and had a bit deeper voice, but he was still only 12.

"Hey Sonic! Glad you could make it." Shadow said, smiling, as Sonic walked in. "It's been a while."

"Yeah Sonic, where have you been?" Tails exclaimed. "I've been dying to show you the newest upgrades to the Tornado!"

Sonic smiled. "You know, I've been pretty busy at home. It's hard keeping Amy happy. She's always angry at me for something or other.." Sonic winked at her, and she laughed. So did Tails and Shadow.

"Rex here has been quite the lady's man too lately…" Tails said slyly. Rex looked sick to his stomach. "Why don't you tell them how things are going with you and Cream, Rex?"

Rex blushed. "Shut up tails!" He grunted, and elbowed him in the ribs. Tails cracked up laughing.

"Come on Rex. Cream? You can do better than that." Shadow said, frowning. " Why don't you go after Shade? I heard she's available now.

"Shadow, don't say that about Cream. She's my friend, and she's really sweet. And besides, Shade is 23! Rex is only… well… 3, or 14, or something. Either way, I'm happy for you Rex." Amy said encouragingly, glaring at Shadow.

"Yeah, it's about time you've made some friends!" said Rouge the Bat, walking in with a plate of chili dogs and another of patato salad. "You can't go through life alone, ya know."

Sonic was staring at the chili dogs adoringly, but snapped out of his trance long enough to greet Rouge. "It's nice to see you Rouge! How has life been treating you?"

"Well Big Blue, (this got a lot of reaction at the table. Shadow and Amy glared suspiciously at Rouge, Rex looked offended, Tails giggled, Neo was confused, and Sonic, to his downfall, blushed. Amy thumped him on the head.) things have been good. I quit my job at GUN, so I'm a full time Treasure Hunter now. Oh, and I have exciting news. Shadow finally pro-"

Shadow jumped up. "Uh- Rouge! Don't- ah, um… tell them that! Really!"

"Oh, be quiet. I want them to know they're our friends! They can help us plan." Rouge said, waving him away. Shadow reluctantly sat down and looked away. "Shadow proposed to me!"

"Oh Rouge, that's WONDERFUL! Oh you have so much to do! We have to plan the location, the flower, the music, the theme, the colors…" Amy went on and on, as Shadow blushed, trying to look conspicuous. Sonic stopped mid hot dog and joined in as everyone congragulated the two. "Looks like you finally got some real courage, eh Shadow?" Sonic said, his face stuffed with hotdogs and chili.

Shadow and Neo both laughed. "You sound funny like that Dad!"

"Honey, you have chili all over your face!" Amy scolded angrily. "Here, let me wipe it off. Sometimes I feel like you're just another kid.."

Sonic laughed. "Remember what I said earlier, guys? This is what I mean. Good luck Shadow. You're gonna need it!" Shadow blushed and chuckled a little, and everyone else laughed. Except for Amy, who just looked angrier. Everyone else laughed even harder. Than Amy started to laugh too.

After a lot more laughs, stories, and arguments, the gang finally said their farewells and headed home. After Sonic tucked Neo in and was about to go to sleep, he turned on the TV. Chris, his old Earth friend, had wired it especially so Sonic could watch television from Station Square. He decided to watch the news for a second. He flipped on the TV, and what he saw horrified him. In Station Aquare, sitting on a throne of slaves and surrounded by bodies and fire, he saw the man he hated more than anyone in the world: Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Chapter 2: Dr. Robotnik's Evil Plan

"Good evening, slaves! For today's news, I would like to remind you that you are all under MY control now with a few executions in the city square… let's see here… Peter Johnson, Malissa Broadstone, and… ah, **Chris Thorndyke!**" Dr. Robotnik cackled.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes! "He- he's got Chris!" Sonic yelled, and banged his fists on the coffee table.

"What's wrong Soni- oh god! Is that… Eggman?" Amy said, walking into the room.

Sonic stood up and looked at Amy urgently. "Amy, Eggman's back on Earth! He's taking over Station Square! He's killing everyone! We have to find Tails!"

Amy stared in horror at the screen. "Sonic…. Look!" Amy screamed. Sonic turned to see three people on their knees at station square. A black, demon like robot with fiery eyes and tentacles coming off of its back (4) was taking the hoods of the 3 victims.

"That must be Peter..! And that's Melissa! So… oh no.." Sonic thought gravely. The last hood was removed. "CHRIS!" Sonic shouted aloud. He could do nothing but watch as the robot walked up to Peter. A giant hole gaped open in the robots stomach to reveal an almost living mouth! It devoured Peter whole, and began to walk toward Melissa.

"This is madness!" A man in the crowd shouted. Sonic recognized him as Chris' father. "Are we just gonna take this? Remember what Sonic taught us… never give up hope, always keep-" Chris' dad was cut off when an appointed Cyborg Officer walked up and clubbed him on the head with his baton. 3 more officers came up and beat the man to death. They dragged him off to his fate.

"DAD!" Chris bellowed in anguish, attempting to break free from the ropes that bound him.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS." **The robot bellowed, and with the swap of a single tentacle… Chris' right ear was _gone!_

"Agh!" Chris screamed in pain. After seeing his father die… nobody came to his aid. The robot silently killed Marissa, and then…

"**TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS. LET HIM BLEED TO DEATH. DO NOT FEED OR WATER THIS ONE." **The robot said calmly, as it walked away. A few civilians were crowding the stairs to the Town Hall. It ate them too. You could hear more of Robotnick's laughter, and the screen went black.

"No!" Sonic screamed in anguish. Amy was sitting on the couch, sobbing. "We have to go help Chris. We can't let him die like this!"

"Sonic, I feel bad for Chris as much as you but… we can't get there! The next wormhole might be in a million years!" Amy pointed out, still sobbing.

"Or," Sonic pointed out, "the next 20 minutes. So let's go find Tails! Grab Neo from upstairs!"

"Why would you want to take Neo back to Earth in the state it's in?" Amy questioned.

"Trust me Amy- after I beat the pulp out of Eggman and Neo is here alone, things will be a lot worse when we get back."

"True.." Amy said wearily. "Or we could leave him with Knuckles."

"Amy, Knuckles is a good guy and all, but he can't keep track of a giant green emerald. I really don't believe he can keep track of an energetic, speed demon 4 year old!" Sonic explained.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. You go find Tails and the others. I'll pack." Amy decided. "Bye.." Amy's lips brushed Sonic's for a second, and then he was gone in a blue blur.

_Sonic arrived at Tails house roughly 30 seconds later and was pounding on his door._

"Tails! Tails? Are you there pal?" Sonic pounded furiously at the door. Tails answered a few moments later.

"Sonic! I was just about to come over… I found out about a wormhole allowing us to go to Earth! It lasts for a week! According to my calculations, we still have 5 hours. Want to go?" Tails was jumping up and down, and seemed very excited. Sonic, on the other hand, was not. "Sonic? What's wrong?"

_With reluctance, tears, and anger, Sonic tells Tails about Robotnik's devious plot- and Chris' murder._

"Well… look on the bright side!" Tails said, sniffling. "Chris may very well still be alive. I'm sure there's moisture in the dungeon, and he could last for a week without food. Plus, Chris is a smart kid. He can take care of himself, Sonic."

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Nevertheless, we still have to go to Earth and stop Eggman!"

"And we'll need all the help we can get!" Tails added. "I'm going to fix up the X-Tornado so we can travel to Earth! It'll only take about an hour. You should try and get some people to help us. But remember- the gate will only be open for 5 more hours. Say goodbye to Mobius Sonic- I have a feeling we won't be back for a long time.


End file.
